


Ein neuer Anfang - Glaube es nicht, siehe es selber.

by Lovesdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesdestiel/pseuds/Lovesdestiel





	Ein neuer Anfang - Glaube es nicht, siehe es selber.

**Ein neuer Anfang - Glaube es nicht, siehe es selber**

Wer bin ich?

Das Erste, an was ich mich erinnere? Dass ich mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht bin und ich mich noch noch fragte, woher ich die wohl habe.

Ich versuche wirklich angestrengt darüber nachzudenken, wie ich hier her gekommen bin und woher ich eigentlich gekommen bin. Ich liege neben einer Strasse und rapple mich langsam auf. Panik steigt in mir auf, als ich realisiere, dass ich nichts weiss. Alles ist leer, weggelöscht, ausradiert nichts was mich betrifft weiss ich. 

Natürlich, versuche ich mich zuerst einmal zu beruhigen. Und überdenke meine Lage: Also ich bin an einem Strassenrand, aber keine Autos fahren zur Zeit. Nicht einen Anhaltspunkt ist auszumachen. Es ist trocken und warm, aber bewölkt und etwas windig. Ich sehe an mir runter und bemerke, dass ich einen Trenchcoat trage mit beigen Hosen und schwarzen Schuhen. 

Hmm das sagt mir nichts und dann fällt mir ein, ich könnte doch in meinen Taschen nachsehen, vielleicht finde ich etwas Nützliches. Ich krame da so herum und finde alles Mögliche: einen Kassenbon von einem Cafe. Das Datum könnte alt sein oder neu...Der Bon sieht ziemlich zerknittert aus. Also eher alt, denke ich mir. Und da sind auch ein paar Dollar. Amerikanische Dollar? Also bin ich in den USA. 

Ich fahre mir durch meine Haare und merke, dass sie kurz und gelockt sind. Da ist auch etwas Beängstigendes. Ein Taschentuch, an dem Blut daran klebt. Seltsam, woher weiss ich das, aber nicht mal meinen eigenen Namen? Etwas in mir scheint unruhig zu werden, als müsste ich dringend etwas erledigen. Aber mir will es einfach nicht einfallen, was das nur sein könnte. 

Aha, ein Telefon ist auch in meiner Tasche. Aber wen könnte ich anrufen? Seltsamerweise, sind es nur wenige Nummern und zu meinem Unglück, alle ohne Namen. Wer machte denn so was? Ich seufze laut, als ich erkenne, dass ich es wahrscheinlich selber gewesen sein musste. 

Langsam wird es dunkel und ich sollte mich wohl um einen Schlafplatz kümmern. Müde fühle ich mich aber überhaupt nicht und im Dunkeln, kann ich immer noch alles deutlich sehen. Was ich seltsam finde, da ich mir sicher bin, dass es nicht normal ist alles in einem leuchtend blauen Schimmer gehüllt, zusehen. Ich hätte gerne Jemanden danach gefragt.

Also mache ich mich einfach an der Strasse entlang auf den Weg und hoffe, bald Irgendjemanden zu treffen, der mir helfen kann. In meinem Kopf höre ich fremde Stimmen und manchmal bin ich mir sogar sicher, dass mich Jemand ruft. Aber das ist doch verrückt und ich bin mir langsam sicher, dass ich vielleicht geistig verwirrt, von einer Anstalt geflohen bin. 

Es wird heller und ich bin immer noch nicht müde. Aber meine innere Unruhe nimmt zu und ich laufe automatisch schneller. Autos fahren an mir vorbei Und trotz meinem überschwänglichen Winken und meinem breiten Lächeln, will keins davon anhaltem. Ich laufe schon meine Schuhe durch und spiele mit dem Gedanken, beim nächsten Auto, mich einfach davor zu werfen. 

Plötzlich fährt ein schwarzes, älteres Auto vorbei und hält mit quietschenden Reifen. Dann fährt es rückwärts und hält direkt neben mir. Mit mulmigen Gefühl sehe ich zu, wie die Scheibe runtergekurbelt wird und ein Mann mit kurzen, dunkelblonden Haaren, seinen Kopf rausstreckt:"Cas?! Was tust du hier? Wir suchen dich schon seit Tagen."

Ich starre ihn nur an und bin erleichert, dass Jemand da ist, der mich offensichtlich kennt und sogar nach mir gesucht hat. Ich muss ihm wohl wichtig sein.... Cas? Ob das eine Abkürzung ist? Seine Stimme kommt mir seltsamerweise bekannt vor. Dann erkenne ich sie. Es ist die Stimme in meinem Kopf die mich gerufen hatte. Er reisst mich aus meinen Gedanken, in dem er aussteigt und mir die Tür aufhält:"Los, steig schon ein, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, um auf träumende Engel zu warten."

Ich verstehe ihn wohl falsch... Lächel aber ohne zu überlegen und steige ein. Erst als ich schon hinten sitze, wird mir bewusst, dass ich ihn und sein Freund, den ich erst jetzt bemerke, gar nicht kenne und sie vielleicht nichts Gutes im Sinn haben könnten. Sein Freund dreht seinen Kopf zu mir nach Hinten und meint:"Was war den los Cas? Du warst mitten in der Beschwörung plötzlich verschwunden. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Hattest du kein Telefon dabei?"

Ich weiss nicht, was ich darauf Antworten soll. Beschwörung? Bin ich in dien Hände von Okkultisten. Oder schlimmer, bin ich selber einer von ihnen...? Der langhaarige Typ wartet wohl auf eine Antwort. Also zucke ich nur mit den Schultern und lächle. Etwas Anderes fällt mir nicht ein. Wo sie mich wohl hin bringen? Am besten, ich warte erst mal ab, bevor ich ihnen verate, dass ich nichts mehr weiss. 

Anscheinend habe ich es richtig gemacht, denn er dreht sich wieder um. Wärend der Fahrt, schaut der Fahrer aber immer wieder besorgt zu mir. Seine grünen Augen lösen bei mir seltsame Körperfunktionen aus. Ein Schaudern oder auch ein nervöses kribbeln in der Bauchgegend. Etwas entgeht mir, so scheint es und ich versuche angestrengt, diesen Blicken auszuweichen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, halten wir an und wir steigen alle aus. Ich folge ihnen zögerlich, da ich diesen Ort unheimlich finde. Einen Bunker unter der Erde ist ihr zu Hause. Und etwa auch meines? Die Beiden setzen sich an einen Tisch und ich weiss nicht so recht, ob ich mich zu ihnen setzen soll, denn sie ignorieren mich einfach und reden für mich unverständliches Zeug. Mir ist langweilig und ich sehe mich so unauffällig wie möglich um. Viele Bücher stehen in Regalen und ich gehe hin und nehme neugirieg, eins in die Hand.

Ich will es aufmachen um zu lesen und dann weiss ich plötzlich Wort für Wort, was darin steht. Verblüfft starre ich auf den Titel: Supernatural - Ghosthunting von einem W.Th.Mc Miller. Ich weiss, dass es das letzte Exemplar aufder Erde ist. Wütend presse ich meine Lippen zusammen. Wieso weiss ich das, aber nicht mal wer ich bin? Die plötzliche Stille um mich herum, lässt mich aufsehen. Zwei paar Augen starren mich an und ich überlege, ob ich gehört habe was sie gesagt hatten. Zu meiner Überraschung, ist es tatsächlich der Fall, obwohl ich sicher bin, dass ich nicht zugehört hatte. Dean hatte mich gefragt, was ich denn da mache. Ich antworte mit einem lässigen Schulterzucken. 

Aus ihere Unterhaltung weiss ich jetzt, dass der kleinere mit seinen verwirrend grünen Augen, Dean heisst und der andere riesige Typ, mit den Hundeaugen, Sam. Und Dean packt mich an den Schultern und sieht mich durchdringend an:"Was ist nur los mit dir? Ich weiss ja, dass du nicht gerade redselig bist. Aber das ist sogar für dich seltsam."

Ich kann nicht lügen. Nicht jetzt. Tief in mir ist irgendwas, dass mir eindringlich sagt, dass ich ihn niemals anlügen darf. Bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es auch nicht gekonnt hätte, wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Diese Augen... 

Also erzähle ich den Beiden was ich bis jetzt weiss und das ist nicht gerade viel. Die zwei Männer schauen mich geschockt an. Der kleinere lässt mich los wärend ich erzähle und dreht sich zu Sam um. Dann werden die Stimmen in meinem Kopf lauter. Sehr viel lauter.

Ich krümme mich zu einer kugel zusammen und halte mir meine Ohren zu, obwohl ich weiss, dass das nichts bringt. Zaghaft legt sich eine Hand auf meinen Rücken und jemand sagt etwas. Aber die Stimmen sind so laut. Sie reden durcheinander und in einer anderen Sprache, die ich verstehe, denn es handelt sich um alles Mögliche. Von Gedanken bis zu Anweisungen. Von Frauen, Männer und Kinder. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als ob er zerspringen wird. Jemand schüttelt mich und ich schaue auf, in Dean's fragende Augen. Ich schreie, versuche durch den Lärm zu reden und sage, dass ich nur diese lauten Stimmen hören kann. Er redet mit mir, aber ich verstehe ihn nicht. Es ist zu laut und ich schüttle nur den Kopf.

Plötzlich greift er nach meinem Gesicht und küsst mich auf meine Lippen. Sofort sind die Stimmen weg und er lässt mich sofort los, als er merkt, wie ich mich wieder entspanne.

"Kannst du mich jetzt hören?" Ich bin zu geschockt und muss erst mal meine Gedanken ordnen. Meine Wangen werden heiss und ich fühle mich wieder so seltsam. Was war das? Sam sieht überrascht aus, als war das nicht üblich..? Der grosse Typ schreit:"Dean! Was soll das? Ein leichter Schlag auf seine Wange, hätte es auch getan."

Dieser schaut kurz zu ihm und meint:"Hättest du ihn geschlagen? So, wie er aussieht?"er deutet auf mich:"Wirklich, Sammy?" Der Andere sieht betreten auf den Boden und schüttelt den Kopf. Sein sehr leises "Nein", höre ich trotzdem.

Ich stehe langsam auf und fühle mich seltsamer weise, schwach. All die Zeit zuvor, ohne Schlaf und Essen, fühlte ich mich nie annähernd so. Ich sage, dass die Stimmen verschwunden sind. Und frage Dean, wieso er mich geküsst hatte. Er wird röter im Gesicht und ich sieht mich nicht an, als er erklärt, dass er mich damit nur ablenken wollte. Und dass das nichts bedeutet hätte. Anstelle eines Schlages, den er nicht hätte machen können, bei einem so ehlend, leidendem Wesen, wie mir.

Das verägert mich doch etwas, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wieso. Dann soll ich mich zu ihnen setzen, damit sie mir alles erzählen können, was ich vergessen habe. Was ich nur aus reiner Neugier, gern mache.

Natürlich können sie nicht alles wissen und stellen so auch verschiedene Vermutungen an, was ich getan haben könnte, wärend sie mich nicht gesehen hatten. Aber immer wieder reden sie davon, dass ich ein Engel sei. Und frage schliesslich, wieso sie denn überhaupt wissen, dass ich ein Engel bin. Mir kommt das zu fantastisch vor. Aber da ich ja selber festgestellt habe, dass ich über nicht normale Fähigkeiten verfüge, glaube ich es fast.

Dean erzählt mir, wie er mich zum ersten Mal getroffen hat und beschreibt mich nicht gerade net. Ich hätte riesige, dunkle Schatten-Flügel, die beeindruckend aussehen würden. Sie erzählen von jagten und ich frage nach ihren Trophäen, die Jäger ja gerne aufhängen oder ausstopfen lassen. Keine Ahnung, wieso ich das wieder weiss, aber ich sehe nirgends etwas davon. Was mich ehrlich gesagt etwas erleichert, denn ich mag so was nicht. Oder?  

Wieder dieser Blick, den sie mir zuwerfen, als wäre ich verrückt. Dann erzählen sie was sie jagen würden, nämlich Monster wie Werwölfe, Geister Dämonen. Jetzt sehe ich sie so an, denn das klingt verrückt. Aber das würde diese Bücher und auch diesen Bunker erklären. Ich frage nach dieser Beschwörung, bei dem ich plötzlich verschwunden bin und ob wir Okkultisten wären. 

Sie sehen sich wieder an und lachen laut. Sam erzält mir von einer Hexe, die sie verfolgen würden. Leider hätte sie schon einige Menschen getötet und würde auch nicht so schnell damit aufhören. Und mit diesem Ritual wollten die Jäger sie schneller finden.

Ich hätte ihnen dabei geholfen, aber ich wäre plötzlich verschwunden. Das würde ich angeblich noch öfters machen, plötzlich verschwinden. "Aber nicht gleich mitten in einem so gefährlichem Ritual."unterbricht Dean und er erzählt weiter. Darum hätten sie sich Sorgen gemacht. Und als ich nach ihren  Gebeten und Telefon anrufen nicht erreichbar gewesen sei, hätten sie einen Such-Zauberfür für mich ausgeführt und mich so gefunden.

Gebeten? Wieso sollten sie beten? 


End file.
